She Was The Reason
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Goku saved the Earth countless times, did the impossible, and became the strongest man in the planet. But why couldn't he figure out why his wife is sad. Who have guessed that Vegeta will help him see the light.


**She Was the Reason**

I don't get her. I don't get her at all. All have been doing is saving the Earth from evil. I pushed myself through training just to protect my home and she is still sad that I wasn't there for her. I watch her talking to Bulma during the celebration of peace. Bulma wanted to have a huge party for all of us. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Piccolo and Gohan were talking out the meadow while little Trunks and Goten were sneaking food off the table. Krillin and his family were happily sitting under a shady tree. His daughter was sleeping on his chest while 18 were talking to him about shopping for clothes for her and their daughter. I am happy that my little buddy has someone special in his life. And the rest were pretty much having fun but not me. Chichi has been sad ever since I got back on Earth. She does smile but after awhile, her smile fades to a frown.

"Kakarot, it seems that you are having women problems." Vegeta said, standing behind him.

"Oh me, nah, I have no problems at all." I lied, letting out a smile. "Why do you think Vegeta?"

"The man who saved the world countless can't even tell a lie, how pathetic… The truth is written all over your face so you can't fool me." Vegeta said, letting out a smirk. "However, you are very blind of what you have."

"What do you mean?" I said. "I do know what I have. I have a lot of friends, a great family, and good wife. I have everything."

"Well, yes you have all that but you are still not seeing it. I mean the Earth woman you have as your wife, you have no idea how lucky." Vegeta said. I still don't understand what he is trying to say.

"I know Chichi is my wife and I am happy to have her." I replied.

"You do care but you don't really care." Vegeta said, placing two fingers on my forehead. "Let me show you weakling." They appeared in an isolated area with vast green meadows and tall mountains. "We are here."

"I didn't know you can do instant transmission too." I said, staring at him with amazement. "You are pretty amazing Vegeta." However, this place looks very familiar. It like I been here before.

"No idiot, focus…" Vegeta snapped. Then there was a little girl with long black hair. "Do you know her?"

"WAIT! THAT IS CHICHI!" I screamed. "BUT SHE IS SO YOUNG!" Now I was confuse, where am I? Where did Vegeta take me?

"I took you into the past where you didn't meet that woman." Vegeta explained.

"You can do that. Wow Vegeta, I am impressed." I said. What a cool technique. I hope he can teach me. Then a thought came to mind. "Vegeta, why are we here?"

"Shut up and watch…" Vegeta snapped.

"I have to get to Master Roshi before it is too late. I want to go home." Chichi said, walking. She then stopped and started crying. "But I don't know where I am going. I failed you father…" Then a huge vicious dinosaur raced towards her. "OH NO, I AM GOING TO BE EATEN!" She raced away, crying and hoping for a miracle. Then she turned to the beast and grabbed a sharp blade on her helmet. "TAKE THIS!" She tossed the blade and the beast was cut into two. "EWWWW! GROSS!"

"I forgot how scared she was when she was little. But she was no weakling. She can still put on a fight." I said, letting out a blush. "She was also very cute." I can't believe I didn't see it when I was a kid. She was very cute and adorable.

"You bumped into her afterwards but what happened if you didn't." Vegeta asked.

"Well, I don't know. She will probably be with her dad I guess." I answered. Of course she will be with her father. She is daddy's little girl after all. Then the scenery changed and the Ox King was crying. "What is going on? Why is he crying?" I walked closer and closer and found him crying in front of a grave.

"This is my fault. Why did I send you away like that?" The Ox King cried. "My baby girl…"

"NO!" I screamed, staring at the tombstone. "This can't be… Chichi can't be…" Her name was craved on the marble tombstone with a picture of her smiling. I collapsed on my knees and touched the photo. "How did this happen?"

"The Red Ribbon Army sent an android to capture her but she put up a fight but lost her life in the end. She was trying to protect her father but since you didn't met her, no one strong enough was there to help them. In the end, the OX King's Kingdom and village was destroyed and was conquered by the Red Ribbon Army." Vegeta explained. I started crying. My Chichi is gone and I wasn't there to save her or protect her. "But you shouldn't be crying Kakarot, you didn't meet her. You didn't know her and she didn't know you. It was a lost without meaning."

"BUT THAT IS MY WIFE IN THAT GRAVE!" I screamed.

"Well, without her you didn't bother getting married." Vegeta said, snapping his fingers. They were in Master Roshi Island. "Without her, you wouldn't be invited and be accepted by that stupid Kermit. You wouldn't even meet that baldy either."

"What do you mean? How did losing Chichi make me not meet my best friend Krillin?" I asked.

"Well, when you and your women were finding the banjo fan and asked that turtle Kermit for help." Vegeta explained. "However, that never happened so you weren't a student plus you didn't meet that baldy."

"COME ON KRILLIN, PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Master Roshi screamed.

"I am trying but…" Krillin said, letting out a sigh. "What is the point? I mean, I don't think I can do it."

"What is going on?" I asked. "Krillin was always confidence when we bump into each other."

"Since you didn't meet the baldy, he didn't have a reason to push himself. You were his motivation and his friend but since you two didn't meet yet, he didn't become a fighter." Vegeta explained, snapping his finger once more. They were at the tournament. Krillin was beaten to a pulp by another monk that used to pick on him. "Krillin didn't even reach the semi-finals of the tournament and gave up being a fighter."

"KRILLIN! VEGETA WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" I screamed. I couldn't bare to see him like this. I have already lost my wife and now my best friend. What is going on here? Is this really what would happen if I didn't bump into Chichi. I raced towards the ring but when I punched Krillin's opponent; my fist went through him like I was a ghost. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Sorry but we can't. We are just watching the show and we can't interfere. We can't help baldly." Vegeta answered. I stood there, watching him get beat up and when it was over, he just cried and ran away.

"I GIVE UP! I DON' T WANT TO BE A FIGHTER ANYMORE." Krillin cried, racing away.

"Krillin, but how about the others, where is Tien and Yamcha?" I asked.

"Tien never became good and killed off Yamcha and your Master. Tien and Piccolo were at war to rule this planet." Vegeta explained. "Their rage became unstoppable as result killing most of your friends." He then turned away from me. "As for Bulma, she died as well." He snapped his fingers and they were in space.

"What are we doing here?" I snapped. "You just told me that Bulma died. How did she die Vegeta? Bulma was my first friend and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't know anything about the dragonballs." Then all of the sudden, the earth exploded into millions pieces. Every single being on earth was destroyed and all I did was watch. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"That is true but you two got separated. You went back home and live a peaceful life while everyone else was suffering. During the war, a new warlord entered the planet." He turned to me. "I came and killed all of them. You weren't there to stop me destroy earth. There was no hero and I never turned good and fell in love with Bulma. I will never have this life I have now. I will be a ruler and you will be dead." Vegeta said, letting out a smile. "Your woman is the reason you ever have the life you have now. She gave you strength to push yourself and train to be the strongest. She was the reason that you even fight for." He let out a chuckle. "She gave you two strong boys that helped you fight your adversary and she was the link to all of your friends. She supported you and gave you everything that you wanted. Without her, you are nothing." He gripped on my throat. "The Earth was rest in peace just like you."

"NO! NO!" I screamed. This was a nightmare and I couldn't do anything. "CHICHI!"

"Goku, are you alright honey?" Chichi said, sitting beside me. She was smoothing my forehead. "Darling, are you sick?"

"Chichi, you are alive." I cried, hugging her so tight. I didn't want to let her go. Not with what I saw, I didn't want to let her go. "Please don't leave me again." I couldn't bear to lose her again. My pounded so hard as if my heart was bursting out. I have never felt this scared in my life.

"Darling, I have only left you for a few minutes." Chichi explained. I looked around and found myself back to the party. "I think you just had a nightmare Goku."

"But there was Vegeta and took me to the past and you died." I explained. She turned puzzled and pointed towards Bulma direction.

"Vegeta is over there with his family. He was forced to be over there by Bulma but somehow I saw a little smile when she hugged him." Chichi said, giggling. "They are a cute couple. Goku, there is nothing to worry about." Then I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Goku…"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. They walked away from the crowd and into the woods. "Chichi, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Goku?" She asked.

"I am so sorry that I didn't appreciate you. It is just I love training and it is the only thing I am good at." I explained, cupping her face. She was very beautiful and her eyes, her eyes were like gems. It hasn't taken the time to even admire their endless beauty. "But I was too selfish to not think of your feelings. You have been by my side ever since we were kids and you always supported me. You cook and clean for me. You were everything to me and I didn't give you anything back. All I did was save the earth, die, and that's it. I didn't even bother to spend time with you or the boys. I wasn't even there when Goten was born. I am such a lousy father but also a lousy husband." She interrupted me with a kiss on the lips. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as I felt her rosy lips. She pulled back and let out a smile.

"Oh Goku, you are the savior of the Earth. You have no choice and I can't stop you of what you love. Fighting is your passion and taking that away from you it like taking our sons away from me. I can't stop you fighting even when I want to." Chichi said, crying happily. "However, I just wish I can be more of use. Bulma is helping out with the technology needs. She even supplied the dragon radar and spaceships and I couldn't provide anything." She then let out a frown. "I felt so useless and being the wife of the strongest man in the world is not useless. She is supposed to be strong and fearless but I am not. I can only cook and clean."

"Chichi, you are strong and fearless. You trained Goten when I was away and he became a Suprer Saiyan in no time because of you. You even fought during the Martial Art Tournament and made it to the Semi-finals." I replied. I couldn't believe this. I thought she was sad because I wasn't there for her but she was sad because she felt useless. No, my Chichi is not useless at all.

"But I couldn't beat you…" She replied.

"Chichi, you are not useless. You are the reason that I am strong." I said, moving closer to her lips. "If it wasn't for you, my world will be gone. I love you Chichi."

"Oh Goku, I love you too." She said. We kissed and I am happy that I married this woman. Thanks Vegeta, I owe you one.

"ACHOOO!" Vegeta sneezed. "What the blazes…."

"Honey, are you sick?" Bulma asked.

"NO WOMAN, I AM PERFECTLY FINE. I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AFTER ALL!" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh, my hubby is sick." She replied, checking his temperature. "Oh dear, I have to take you to bed." She dragged him to her house. "Come on sweetie."

"I AM NOT SICK!"


End file.
